tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pump-Felt Farewells
Log Title: Pump-Felt Farewells Characters: Alpha Trion, Benin-Jeri, Blaster, Dust Devil, Firestar, SG-Starscream, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, SG-Windshear Location: Temple of Knowledge, Shattered Glass and Main Universe Date: January 28, 2013 TP: Shattered Glass TP Story So far: The Autobots repelled an invasion by SG-Magnus, and since then Alpha Trion has been building a machine to close the rifts. In the world Outside the Temple of Knowledge, SG-Cyclonus and SG-Elita-One have called a cease-fire to focus on repelling the SG-Junkions. Summary: Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge As logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, January 28, 2013, 9:33 PM ----------------------------------------------- Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. ;Contents: *Experimental Equipment(#3652) *Dust Devil *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe :In the back of the temple, amongst the ransacked ruins, glows a jagged hole in spacetime. Dust Devil has been parked in the same spot for a while. Most of the time he's powered down but noise does get him to rouse and make sure Alpha isn't escaping without him. Alpha Trion has been working on his device to close the rift, exchanging shifts with Benin-Jeri and checking on Dust Devil often. Dust Devil's optics brighten and he glances around, trying to figure what exactly stirred him from his power down. Alpha Trion is working quietly, but suddenly straightens up, scanning over his experimental device. Dust Devil frowns, "Are you okay sir?" Alpha Trion starts at the sound of Dusty's voice, obviously lost in thought. When he turns around, however, he looks happier than he has on months. "Dust Devil, I am more than OK." Dust Devil tries to get up but quickly finds that its not happening. Instead he grins faintly, "So its good news then?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. I believe my device is complete. If my calculations are correct, I should be able to close this rift at last." Alpha Trion has just finished his device, and is striding over to check on the still-wounded Dust Devil. Firestar walks in after doing a patrol very close to the Temple, not to attract any attention. Trion says, "How are feeling, Dust Devil? It shouldn't be long now, and then we can return to Iacon." Alpha Trion stands over Dust Devil, scanning his weakened body. Dust Devil is really not going anywhere. His systems are somewhere between screwed and totally $#9325#ed. There are probably more patches than actual metal but apparently the cybertronian version of Duct tape works just as good as the earth equivalent. "I'm alive. Power levels won't reach maximum but they weren't critical so I didn't say anythin..." Alpha Trion nods. "You'll need a complete rebuild when we get to Iacon. I've been thinking of some improvements while I was at it." Firestar smirks and says "That won't be hard..." She quickly corrects herself. "Sorry - couldn't resist." Dust Devil says, "Better personality and audios that will force me ta listen ta authority?" Seeing Firestar he grins and then looks back at Alpha. "Don't go out of yer way. I'll be happy if my core doesn't have a huge patch covering a slice through it..."" Alpha Trion looks over at Firestar, and raises a large optic ridge. "Are you critizing my original designs?" he asks with mock surprise. Firestar grins at Dust Devil. "You'll be fine - so stop milking it." She then looks at Alpha Trion. "Uh... no activity from last patrol - but again, I kept the patrol short." Alpha Trion nods. "Good. We may be leaving this world soon, so it may be your last patrol. Any sign of our Decepticon allies?" Dust Devil smirks, "Got me outta doin patrols didn't it?" Though technically yeah, he's probably a better candidate for recycling than any sort of work. : Firestar says, "any sign of Decepticon allies?" : Alpha Trion says, "Yeah. SG-Windshear, SG-Starscream, Bug Bite, etc..." : Dust Devil says, "anyone of your various boyfriends?" : Alpha Trion says, "snerks" : Firestar whistles innocently . Firestar says, "Windshear and Starscream." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. Are they in the area? We may be leaving soon, and I wish to say good-bye." Firestar says, "I can summon them -" Dust Devil grins, "I'll have to remember ta hide when I see Starscream when we get back...got used to not bein nulled." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Eh. If they're free." He does an old-man shrug. Firestar radioes Windshear. She looks at Alpha Trion and Dust Devil. "How long should we give our friends?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Well, I still need to test my device, so no real hurry - but if it works, I'll want to close the rift soon." Firestar stands above Dust Devil. "Can you walk?" she says without any snarky side comment. Dust Devil frowns, "I...I really don't know...." He looks at Alpha, "a complete rebuild?" Yes there's a bit nervousness at the concept. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "You should be able to hobble about, but don't go far. And, yes." Firstar twists to become a Red Cybertruck. Firestar transforms into her Cybertruck mode. "I can give you a lift if you need!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Your body is beyond repair. Your framework has been bent and torn too badly to simply patch and weld any further." Dust Devil frowns and reaches out to use Firestar to balance. He struggles to his feet and about the time he gets upright, he collapses against Firestar, unconscious. Firestar says, "Easy...easy... Slag! Wake up, Dust Devil!"" Alpha Trion's optics widen and he hurries to help the fallen Autobot. Firestar says, "I swear, I didn't do anything!" A hummm starts within Dust Devil as pumps move energon toward the proper areas. Dark optics slowly brighten. "gah....femmebot cooties..." Firestar mutters "Yeahright." Trion says, "It's OK, Firestar. I believe Dust Devil merely stood up too quickly." He is tending to a falling Dust Devil. Dust Devil is all over Firestar. She's in car mode. Alpha Trion is helping. Firestar sends out a radio for SG-Starscream. "Going to try him ONE more time before we jet. I really want to see either Starscream or Windshear." SG-Starscream walks onto the scene and just stares for a moment, "I knew Autobots were... different but alternate mode uh... really?" Dust Devil grins. "thanks fer catchin me Firestar...." He sighs. "Maybe I'll start lookin forward ta a new body." Alpha Trion looks up at Starscream enters at an odd moment. "I think you may have your wish, Firestar." Firestar says, "Starscream! Thank the matrix we caught you before we left!" SG-Starscream smirks so charmingly, "Really? WAit youre leaving?" Alpha Trion checks to make sure Dusty hasn't further injured himself, and then straightens up. He says vaguely, "Yes. If my calculations are correct, I believe I have found a way to close the rift. If this is true, then we will depart before your Autobots have a chance to attack again." Firestar says hopefully "I know this is your home - but we could really use you on our end as well - the Starscream on our end... is... let's just say 'vile' is the first word that comes to mind." SG-Starscream was about to answer A3 when Firestar makes her comment. He raises an optic ridge and looks back at her, "Vile? I am the best at everything I do no matter which .. side I would be on. So I can just imagine what 'vile' covers in your comment." Alpha Trion looks at Starscream with deep compassion. "We will understand if you need to stay here and protect your own homeworld. Nonetheless, if you wished to come with us, you would be more than welcome, and your assistance appreciated." Firestar chuckles. "Also, you can't be more annoying than Dust Devil - you'll fit in just fine with us!" SG-Starscream glances at Dust Devil and grins slightly. "PErhaps an alliance then?" he looks at A3 and back again, "The Decepticons from this world work with the Autobots from your world -- you and visa versa?" SG-Windshear made it past Cyclonus and the Autobot femme and walks into where they group is standing. He vaguely hears his brother as he walks up, "Decepticons want to put the world in a wok? What's a wok?" SG-Starscream vents some air out of his intakes and his head sinks just a bit, "Nothing brother...nothing." he looks at A3 as if to say 'and you guys can't fix his audios either can you?' Dust Devil makes a face at Firestar. "Do you want to keep Firestar? I'm sure she'd make a great target." Firestar grins. "Wok - it's something... it's hard to explain. You'd have to know humans. But it's something that heats up material." She then scoffs. "Oh Primus Dust Devil - you'd be lost without me!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "As much as I would like to continue to assist you, our continued presence here represents a growing danger to both your world and our own. Sadly, we must soon withdraw... and seal the rift forever. There will be no coming back, so choose yuor path wisely." SG-Windshear grins, "Why do we want to heat up the world?" Firestar says flatly "We don't - that's what we're trying to stop the Decepticons on our end." SG-Starscream ignores his brother and looks at A3, "IF the rift is not closed completely it will destroy both our planes of existance then..." he pauses and seems to be in deep thought. SG-Windshear frowns, "You want your decepticons to toast your ends?" he rubs his forhead. These alien Autobots are strange.... Dust Devil frowns, "I...I don't remember alternate starscreams in the future......but maybe I forgot." He shakes his head a little and ends up falling on his aft next to Firestar. "whoops." Firestar emits from her sparkers, "No - no - we're trying to STOP the Decepticons from toasting our ends - the Decepticons on OUR side." She then looks over at Starscream. "Even though we may not be able to be in contact - you will forever be in our central processors." SG-Windshear stares at Firestar for a moment, "Oh, why didnt you just say so to begin with." hey at least he heard her that time, right? Firestar is in her car mode, fortunately - so Windshear can't see her frown. SG-Starscream looks at his brother and back to firestar, "And hes evil over there too?" he cant imagine his brother even more 'evil'. As Decepticons go /here/ hes almost an autobot in his temperament most of the time. Alpha Trion reaches down to help Dust Devil to his feet. Dust Devil makes a face. "slaggit...now I'm startin ta sound like you..." He makes a face at Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Starscream is a vast source of evil in our world." SG-Windshear nudges Starscream slightly, "I knew you had it in you, bro." Dust Devil says, "And if he nulls me again....." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "But, yes. Your Magnus and Wheeljack almost destroyed this wold, and ours. We cannot allow them a second attempt. I need to close this rift as quickly as possible, and then the ones on Earth as well." SG-Starscream flicks a wing slightly as Windshear's jab and frowns, "I feel obligated to stop myself but my commitment is with my own kind, here. This is my world and though mine and yours have intersected this one brief moment in time, I dare not abandon my homeworld or my kin." Firestar says empathetically "I feel the same way about the Autobots on my world - though I would love to help out with the resistance here!" Alpha Trion nods solemnly. "I understand, and wish you the greatest of luck." SG-Starscream nods to them both, "As I do to you as well, Alpha Trion." he looks at the rift. "A pity there can't be a way to close it yet open it when needed." Trion says, "Every time a rift is forced open between worlds, it weakens the fabric of spacetime. I believe incautious use of the Old One's stellar spanner destroyed Bug Bite's entire home universe." Firestar impulsively interrupts Alpha Trion. "I'm sorry!" She then transforms into her robot mode - which may result in dumping Dust Devil out of her cab. SG-Starscream nods, "You are correct of course, Alpha Trion." he looks at them all. "Good luck in your universe and -- " he looks at Firestar, "My..self there? I would surmise his...ego is his biggest fault. Do what you can with that." Firestar walks toward Starscream and gives the Decepticon an emotional hug. "Just...be careful - may the Matrix watch over you and Windshear." SG-Starscream is a bit surprised but returns the hug. "May it watch over you and the rest as well." SG-Windshear looks at Alpha TRion as if to say, 'dont think it.' Firestar looks at Windshear and smiles and gives a less emotional 'punch' to Windshear's shoulder. "You watch your aft..." SG-Windshear looks at his arm, "That wasnt it." he smirks. Dust Devil was standing against Firestar and ends up back on his aft. "Slaggit." Alpha Trion sighs, shaking his head at the robot stooges his allies have become. Dust Devil says, "She dumped me! And I wasn't even datin her!" Dust Devil carefully gets up and looks at the alts. "I'd say I'd miss the place...but truthfully, I'll be thankful ta return home. I feel awful and I'm gonna have ta hide from the junkions at home ta keep them from takin me home ta the planet of Junk." Firestar sighs and transforms BACK into her truck mode. "Sorry- had to say goodbye to our friends." She then mutters "All right, get your aft back into my cab, and try not to leak any fluids all over me!" Dust Devil makes a face. "yeah right. I've fallen from you like 4 times so far. Hope you don't ever decide ta be an ambulance." Alpha Trion looks bemused, then shakes himself from his distraction. He turns to Windshear, and asks loudly, "Will you help me load my equipment into Firestar?" Firestar says flatly. "Don't worry." Alpha Trion walks over to his equipment. SG-Starscream looks at Windshear and waits to see waht comes out of his mouth. Hes not sure if hes hoping his brother missheard it or heard it right. Alpha Trion starts disassembling his equipment for transport to the other side of the rift. If he activates it here, he'll be stuck. SG-Windshear looks at Alpha Trion oddily then follows him over to his equipment. He leans foward and says, "She can take all this? She doesnt look like it. Learn something new about Autobots every cycle." Alpha Trion looks at Windshear blankly. "I assure you the capacity of her hold will surprise you!" he announces loudly. Windshear's optics widen slightly. "She must be very popular." he says grinning. Firestar says, "Ok...ok...ENOUGH with the wide load jokes." The look on Starscream's face is priceless at this moment. They are talking about two totally different things, he can see this and yet they are somehow understanding each other perfectly. He glances at the car and is waiting for Firestart to -- and there it is. He smirks. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I've seen many in her rear at onc --" Alpha Trion stops and looks at Firestar in surprise. SG-Windshear glances at Firestar, "And shes wide too? Who built her?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Er, I meant no disrespect..." Firestar says, "None taken, A3."" Alpha Trion likewise takes no disrespect at being called A3. Firestar says, "So...this is really goodbye." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Well... assuming my device works. Or doesn't fail to work too spectacularly." SG-Windshear is helping A3 load Firestar quietly. Trion says, "However, I wanted to at least make sure we had the chance either way." SG-Starscream watches and nods, "This is indeed...goodbye." Alpha Trion leads the smaller, more delicate components, relying on Windshear to help with the larger pieces. SG-Windshear is loading the large stuff in firestars rear but the look on his face is.. priceless. Dust Devil is being surprisingly good. Perhaps its necause he knows that he might not survive Firestar's wrath right now Alpha Trion is oblivious, as is often the case. Once Firestar is loaded, Alpha Trion asks, "Dust Devil, could you please ride with the equipment and make sure it isn't jostled as we go through the rift?" Firestar says, "Starscream...Windshear - may your luster never dull and your wires never cross!"" Alpha Trion smiles, and just nods pleasantly to the Decepticons. SG-Windshear has no idea what she just said but nods and smiles. <> Gears reports, "Gears returning to Autobot City successfully from some stupid mission from Alpha Trion." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "'Stupid mission' and 'Alpha Trion' never go together." SG-Starscream smiles, "I extend the same well wishes for you as well, Firestar. Remember what I said about my..other self." Alpha Trion climbs in the back of Firestar, too, figuring she can handle an old mech as well. Dust Devil frowns and knows he's going to end up impaled on something. But he does do it. He's definately ready to just be home. He might even enjoy seeing those humans. Firestar slowly moves out to the portal. <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "Happy to hear it, Gears. Blaster, please have all Autobots in the mirror universe return home immediately." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "You closing the portals...sir?" <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "I plan to make the attempt. If it works here, I'll send the updated specifications down to Wheeljack and Skids." Dust Devil frowns and stares at the portal nervously. He's avoided the damned thing for so long. Alpha Trion's mind is already back on the problem of rift closure -- the Decepticons are forgotten. <> DJ Blaster says, "Sure thing, man! Autobots, head on home!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Heyah Blaster, buy Frank Ocean's new album!" <> Sit-Com says, "I am Colonel Putty Tat!" Firestar drives closer to the portal. "Hold on - this could get a bit bumpy." Dust Devil reaches over and opens a panel on Firestar. He disconnects a wire on himself and plugs it into her. <> Dust Devil says, "Testing...Oh cool I can talk on here again. Hey Spike...I need like a ton of games ta play in the medical bay." <> DJ Blaster says, "As soon as I get back to Earth I'll check 'im out, Spike." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I'll send out a care package, Dust Devil." Firestar says, "Woah! What are you doing, Dust Devil?!"" If Alpha Trion notices, he doesn't let on. Dust Devil makes a face. "Tryin ta protect my sanity...And hijackin yer radio!" <> DJ Blaster says, "I'll have Hurri drop off some hot games as well." <> Dust Devil says, "ummm and yeah uh...I guess I need a complete rebuild." Alpha Trion simply holds on and rides Firestar through the rift. Red Alert and Trailbreaker come in from outside the temple. <> Sit-Com says, "I owe, I owe, it's off to work I go. To earn my bread, I'm worth more dead, I owe, I owe..." <> Gears says, "Ugh. Don't you people have anything important to talk about?" Some of the gear around Dust Devil vibrates as they head toward the portal. <> Dust Devil says, "Yer still short?" Dust Devil makes a face. "I'm thinking I should refrain from pickin on minibots...especially since I don't have anythin protectin me...." Alpha Trion frowns, working to secure the equipment and frowning as some of it reacts strangely to the rift energies. Firestar says, "Everything OK?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Slowly, please. This equipment is delicate." Trailbreaker drawls, "I don't know about you, Red, but I'll be glad ta get home." Red Alert replies crisply, "I am in complete agreement! Security in this tomb is frightful!" Firestar edges slowly toward the portal. "Understood - proceeding." Dust Devil makes a face. "Must have been dreadful not bein skilled enough ta improve what me and Trailbreaker did..." He grabs one of the conduits that nearly vibrate off the side of Firestar. Alpha Trion frowns, locating the source of some of the vibration but unable to discern the addition of external vibration within Firestar's truckbed. Firestar frowns and says "Dust Devil! Did you alter any of my circuitry?!" Red Alert looks at Dust Devil in the back of the femme, and his frown deepens. Dust Devil makes a face. "I'd try but I doubt even Alpha could improve how bad yer drivin is!" Red Alert snifs, "My job isn't to improve Trailbreaker's excellent physical defenses, Dust Devil. It is to sense threats beyond the merely physical." Firestar frowns. "When...you...get...rebuilt..." <> Gears says, "Any way you can leave Dust Devil on the other side of the rift, Trion?" <> Dust Devil says, "Only if we can paint ya pink!" <> Sit-Com says, "Allow 4-6 weeks for delivery, cash on delivery." Alpha Trion rides Firestar through the rift, followed by Red Alert and Trailbreaker Temple of Knowledge - Cybertron :The Temple of Knowledge -- long rumored to hold the collected wisdom of the ancients, it's been hidden for centuries within the Manganese Mountains. Traps line the outside of the temple, making it dangerous still to approach the temple. Once inside, however, you realize the sanctuary must not have been hidden quite well enough, because the interior has been ransacked, then ancient databanks broken open and destroyed. Legendary or no, the wisdom of the ages is gone. ;Contents: *Temple Portal - Cybertron Red Alert slowly walks in the room, everything under his notice. Alpha Trion rides through the rift in Firestar's truckbed, and climbs off once she comes to a halt. Benin-Jeri and Blaster walk up to greet them. Ben quotes, "Greetings, kemo sabe." Blaster reports, "All sheep have returned to the roost, big Daddy." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Good, good. Ben, if you would?" Benin-Jeri helps Trion unload the equipment, with some unasked help from Blaster and Trailbreaker. Red Alert immediately begins checking the security arrangement on this side of the rift, of course finding them disgraceful. Once the equipment is unloaded Trion asked Ben and Firestar to look over Dust Devil while Trion sets things up. Trailbreaker joins Red Alert in securing the Temple until Alpha Trion is finished. Alpha Trion ignores the others, focusing on re-assembling his equipment to close the rifts.